This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this core research project is to construct a full field, soft x-ray transmission microscope optimally designed for imaging biological specimens and for cryo-tomography of both cylindrical and fiat specimens.